Goldenflower
Goldenflower is a pale golden-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a nick in one ear. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Goldenflower is a ThunderClan queen. When Ravenpaw brings the news that Redtail is dead then faints, she rushes over to help him and tells someone to get Spottedleaf. Fire and Ice :Goldenflower is Tigerstar's mate and is carrying his kits. Also, her son Swiftpaw, becomes an apprentice. ''Forest of Secrets :She gives birth to Bramblekit and Tawnykit. When Silverstream dies during her kitting, she nurses Featherkit and Stormkit. Rising Storm :She is shown taking care of her kits, and making sure every cat treats them like any other kits even though they are Tigerclaw's kits. During the fire, Bramblekit is still in the camp and Fireheart saves him. :Goldenflower is wary of the uneasiness Fireheart feels around Bramblekit, because of his resemblance to Tigerclaw. She understands why Fireheart feels that way, but asks him to not hold Tigerclaw's actions against the innocent kit. Goldenflower is lost for words when Fireheart rescued Bramblekit during the fire. ''The Darkest Hour :Goldenflower is now a warrior again since her kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit, have been made apprentices. :She was frantic when Tawnypaw disappeared and yelled at Firestar, saying "Why aren't you looking for Tawnypaw? You never trusted them because their father was Tigerstar". In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :She is now an elder along with Frostfur, joining Speckletail, Dappletail, and One-eye. Bluestar's Prophecy :Goldenkit is born to Speckletail and Smallear along with her brother Lionkit. She is soon given her apprentice name, Goldenpaw, and Dappletail becomes her mentor. In a training session Goldenpaw is reluctant to attack Bluepaw, but as soon as Bluepaw says that she is a ShadowClan warrior attacking the nursery, Goldenpaw attacks. She is so vicious that Bluepaw attacks her, accidentaly nicking her ear. When she gets back to the clearing Speckletail fusses over her ear, but Goldenpaw simply says, "Good! My first battle scar and I haven't even been in a battle yet!" Goldenpaw soon got her warrior name, Goldenflower. She is seen at her first Gathering as a warrior saying that Oakheart doesn't have any brains. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Goldenflower moves back to the nursery to help take care of Ferncloud's kits. Moonrise Dawn Starlight :She moved into the new Elders' den at the end of the Great Journey. Throughout this book, she was very kind to Longtail, often guiding him with her tail, and describing their new surroundings to him. :She was only slightly troubled by the stomach aches some of the elders got from drinking tainted water given to them by Mothwing, she said that her belly ached a bit, but she threw up and then it felt better. It is mentioned she enjoys trying out new spots for the elder's den in the new camp. Twilight :She, along with Longtail, carried Cinderpelt to her final resting place. Sunset :She remains as an elder with Longtail and Mousefur. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :It is revealed that she died sometime between ''Sunset and The Sight of old age. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sons: :Swiftpaw:Reveald in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Daughter: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Mother: :Speckletail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:StarClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat